1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic video recording apparatus and particularly to a magnetic video recording apparatus in which a magnetic tape is made to travel intermittently for recording.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional video tape recorder of the VHS system or the .beta. system, a magnetic tape is caused to travel by rotation of a motor made by applying a predetermined voltage for a fixed period of time to a capstan motor for enabling the magnetic tape to travel. However, in a video tape recorder for intermittent recording in which intermittent travelling of a magnetic tape makes possible recording for many hours, it often happens that such a recorder is influenced by load change and as a result, a magnetic tape cannot always be made to travel by a fixed distance by such a method of controlling the time for applying voltage to a capstan motor as described above. Accordingly, such a recorder has a disadvantage that the time of recording that can be made by one magnetic tape is not constantly fixed. In addition, there is also a disadvantage in such a recorder that since the control pulses for controlling the travelling of a magnetic tape are also recorded intermittently in the magnetic tape in response to its travelling, the frequency of the control pulses varies if the travelling distance of the magnetic tape is changed and accordingly, at the time of continuously reproducing, in an ordinary video tape recorder, the magnetic tape intermittently recorded, a disturbance appears in the video.